There are a wide variety of off-highway implements which utilize hydraulic power. One example is a tillage implement for preparing soil for planting in which hydraulic power is used to raise and lower tillage shanks. Such implements often receive hydraulic power through hoses with “quick connect couplings” which may be arranged at a central manifold. To conduct off-highway operations, the manifold can be connected to an external hydraulic power source for operating the implement, such as a tractor pulling the implement. However, over time, contaminants in the hydraulic fluid which may enter through the “quick connect couplings” can cause damage to various seals, valves, cylinders and other components. This can potentially lead to pressure intensification, leaks and/or ultimately loss of hydraulic power. A need therefore exists to efficiently enable filtering of such contaminants to minimize one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.